Naruto  and The Wanderer
by traceurwolf
Summary: What would happen if a certain wanderer picked up Naruto instead of the Leaf? Naru/Hina later and other possible match ups. Send me a message for who you wanna see together. Rated T for now, may be changed. Disclaimer- "Kishimoto owns Naruto" not me
1. The beginning

Deep in the forest surrounding the leaf village Minato and Kushina collapse running out of time to be in this world. Sarutobi sadly watching the life slip from the grasps.

"Here Sarutobi, take him and keep him safe please." Minato said smiling sadly. "Sorry old friend it looks like your getting stuck with all that paper work again."

As he starts to hand the baby to the old man he jerks back watching a sword slash through the air only moments ago occupied by flesh.

"Get away from here you snake." Sarutobi yelled taking a defensive stance in between his dying comrade, the child and Orochimaru."

"Sorry sensei, I can't let that thing slip away from me and be handed over to the village. Just think of the scientific breakthroughs I could make with him." Orochimaru replied smiling with tongue swaying like a total creeper.

Sarutobi and Orochimaru square off as Minato slides away to a tree where he cradles his son close to his chest. Soaking in every detail of his boy before he leaves this word for good he doesn't notice the person standing next to him. He jumps with a startle pulling out a kunai but dropping it and falling to a knee. He realizes how truly weak death makes you.

Barely being able to kneel let alone hold his son the stranger calmly walks up to him and takes the boy from his arms. Minato tries to refuse and hold on but collapses to the ground. He rolls over so he can at least know who to curse in the next world. What he sees not only makes he face look whiter than death has but eyes bulge out in saucers. This person was not suppose to be alive most did not even think he existed, only a fairy tale told to young ninjas.

"Relax my boy, I will take him from here and train him to be strong." The wanderer says. (think of a chilled out old guys voice with a hint of youthful joy)

To weak to speak now he only stares at his only son longingly and nods to the wanderer. The man take the child to his father for one final goodbye. Eyes stinging with tears Minato kisses his forehead. The wanderer disappears as if he were never there not even leaving the faintest of traces.

Sarutobi and Orochimaru still going at when the snake finally notices Minato's still form without the baby with him. He takes an angry slash at his former sensei. But not being one to lose his cool for to long.

"Well sensei I bid you a farewell, the child is gone but he will be mine and I will be back and when I am you and that village of yours will perish in the wind, not even a trace will be spared." Orochimaru salutes then fades with the surrounding leaves.

Sarutobi walks to his predecessor and sees him in his peaceful eternal slumber. He picks him and his wife up to return them to the village for a proper ceremony and burial. " I will find him, I swear it on my life I will have him back in the village." And with that he disappears towards the village to begin the restoration of the Leaf.


	2. The first lesson

**TIME SKIP 7 YEARS**

(With Naruto)

I'm not gonna directly say who the wanderer is but it should be relatively obviously. If its not well then all the better for the mystery behind him J He will be referred to as gramps or old man at least for now. Also there's going to be a lot of parenthesis in this chapter simply so things will be described simpler.

"Wake up boy and get dressed." Old man said.

Naruto stirs a little in his sleep but otherwise unchanged in sleepy stature.

"I said get up you pain in the ass." Old man yelled using a simple water jutsu to dowse his charge.

"AHHHHHHHH! Dammit old man really? A growing boy needs his sleep ya know." Naruto raged on chanting to him self getting up and dressed. **(Obviously he's not wearing his usually jump suit since he wasn't in the village.) **He slips up his baggy dark grey sweat pants. He follows suit with a orange tank top **(gotta have the orange somewhere) **covered with a sleeveless matching colored hoodie to cover his hair and eyes and to finish his get up he slides on his black ninja shoes. **(Old man has him do this to cover his features so when around no one can recognize who he is as the hokage has sent patrols looking for him.)**

"Come on now." Gramps said while rubbing Naruto's hair.

He leads him out to a clearing near their home. **(They live in camps, caves or uprooted tree, whatever has shelter for the time being wherever they are for the day.) **Today were going to work on escaping techniques.

"Why gramps, with the fox I'm already fast enough to escape if I have to but strong enough that I won't have to." Naruto asks with honest interest. **(Yes Naruto knows about the fox and is much more mature then in the show since he has the attention that craving for so badly.)**

"**Boy there are people much stronger and faster out there then you are and someday you will be strong enough to fight them but for now you need to escape to be able to see those days." Old man replied. "Begin!" He yells before charging at Naruto.**

**He slams at the boy bringing his fist down towards his head. Naruto bringing both arms up in a cross to block as he throws a kick to the inside of Gramps legs. Then he dashes away throwing smoke bombs to cover his escape. He's close to a mile away from where they started high in the branches to the point where he couldn't see the ground. 'There if I can't even see the ground there's no way he could see HUUUHHHH…' He goes flying towards the tree next to him head first. He braces himself reaching out in front of him grabbing on the first branch he could to spin around and send a flying kick back to his opponent.**

**Old man grabs his leg and sends an elbow into Naruto's stomach hurling him down to the ground. He hit's the ground and gramps is on his an instant later with a kunai buried in Naruto's hood pinning him to the ground.**

"**Dead." Is all he says. Then steps up. "Again."**

**He attacks with a heel kick aimed for Naruto's chest. Naruto returns the favor by kicking out his other leg making him loose his balance. "Head Hunter Jutsu!" He yells disappearing and pull old man under the ground. Noticing gramps is temporarily occupied Naruto uses this time to escape once more. But this time he circles around leaving fake traps and tracks along one route. Jumping from branch to branch he returns to their encampment not to far where the exercise started and settles down in one of the tents. He sits and goes into a meditating state. Concealing his chakra as best he can he remains silent so as not to alert his predator.**

**About 20 minutes later Gramps finds Naruto in he middle of the tent meditating. Smacking him in the back of the head for not noticing his approach. "You brat, your cheated." He said although smiling.**

"**You never said anywhere was off limits." Naruto replied with a smirk.**

"**Good your learning to be unpredictable. I definitely think you'd come back to here of all places." He smiled patting his head. "Only problem is you need to be more aware of your surroundings while concealing your chakra."**

"**Yes sensei." He nodded.**


	3. Lesson Numero Dos2nd lesson

_**Authors note: **_**Thanks for the reviews guys. 2 days in and 5 reviews already haha. I will aim to please. And anyone who wants to help me through out the series be welcome just send me a message. And in case people don't see the disclaimer in the description I do not own Naruto. O and also this and maybe the next few chapters will continue to be short. After that it should pick up in length.**

"UMPH!" Naruto grunts as he flies through the tents side and crashes through the bushes and branches until he lands in the middle of the clearing.

"Second lesson boy, taijutsu. I've given you basic lessons now it's life or death from here on out." Old man says calmly as he walks out of the destroyed tent and settling in his stance.

"What the hell you crazy old geezer, you could have at least warned me were about to begin or well hell maybe even WAKING ME UP!" Naruto shouted clutching his side. He begins to sign ready to catch Gramps off guard when he hangs were gripped. "No jutsu." He said in a minacing tone that had Naruto shaking. Naruto nods his head.

He stands and mimics his master. "What are you doing you idiot? Don't copy me." Old man said standing behind Naruto after a flash step.

He kicks him in the back of the knee dropping him then chops him in the neck sending him sliding through the ground where he's halted with a tree to his back where he is greeted with a "tree" shattering punch into his stomach which sends him through the tree. Sensei flash steps to catch up with Naruto's tumbling body and sends a roundhouse towards his neck. Instantly Naruto halts mid roll on his feet and grabs Old mans foot eyes a dangerous violet. Cheek marks deepen and canines lengthen as he hair grows wilder. **(As I mentioned Naruto already knows about the fox and in turn has much better control of it. I may get into details of his control training.) **

"O you finally decided to join me hmm? And here I thought you were content that ass whopen I was handin ya." Gramps chuckles before he's thrown straight into the air.

Naruto sends him higher with an cross wave of his arms shooting a gust of wind then leaps after him. He arrives with his sensei in the clouds greeting him with a front flip axe kick shooting him towards the ground. The second Gramps hit the ground he threw his arms up and caught a spinning torpedo Naruto. The force of the torpedo pushed his teacher deep into the ground but finally he stopped him and threw him into the ground where he was moments ago deepening the crater. He pulverizes Naruto into the ground punches aimed for him chest, the crater growing meters for every punch.

Naruto reacts instantly and grabs Old mans hands as they come in for another blow and he pays him back with a head buck enough to echo throughout the forest. Then grips his knuckles tighter and works the ribs with his knees. Taking his sensei he throws him over his head and follows him **(almost like a back handspring) **and slams his feet into gramps chest and propels himself out of the recently created crater. He looks down into the crater and sees nothing.

Naruto looks around letting the fox fade from his features. "Humph finally gave it to that old bag." He turns to walk back to the encampment when he's grabbed from under ground and hears a whisper. "Headhunter jutsu." Dragged underground, sensei pops out standing in front of him. His hands move quickly, "Granite Earth Jutsu." 

"How's that for old bag you little squirt?" Old man gloats. "Well ill see ya when ya get out of that."

"Hey you cheatin bastard you said no jutsus." Naruto yells and continue to scream curses as he squirms trying to break free.

"Gotta be ready for anything my boy." He laughs and walks off leaving poor little Naruto stuck.


	4. Lessons 3 and 3 and a half

Authors Note: There will be 4 to 6 lessons just to let you know. Thanks for viewing and tell your friends to read haha. Thank you and I hope for your continued support. Also pm me if you think naruto should or should not have a bloodline.

P.s. Granite Earth Jutsu- Hardens the earth to an unbreakable rock wherever the user is focused.

"**Fox or other Demons"**

"Regular"

'Thinking'

Naruto woke surprised the old geezer didn't attack, maul or otherwise wake him up in an un appealing way. He through on his usual clothes and stepped out of his tent heading towards the fire to make himself something scrumptious to eat. He reaches the fire pit and spots a note stuck on a branch.

Find the waterfall. No eyes. Put the blind fold on.

Sensei did this crap all the time. Something about training his senses other then his sight. Saying a real ninja can rely on all senses so no matter the situation you are never blind. So he did as he was told and put the blindfold on.

He say down in a meditative state and begin to relax. He let all of his other senses dial in and adjust. Feeling the wind against his skin. Smelling the air. Listening for any signs of water. He got up and began his trek where he would hopefully find his master.

He walked through the woods easily navigating without hiting anything. Using his chakra as a ball or orb around him he would sense anything that came in contact or within the orb. So in essence he was seeing with his chakra. **( A weird byakugan kinda technique. But the range is severely shorter.) **He continues to walk but still cannot hear anything. A few more steps and 'wait what was that' back track a few steps and there, there it is again. He sits and takes a few deep wifs. 'HA that's sensei. Time to go get em.'

He sprints after the smell keeping his Chakra Sphere so as not to bust his face. He finally reaches the spot but no Geezer. He sniffs around till he finds Old mans jackets. Using his sphere he notices another piece of paper.

FAIL You followed your nose but look around buddy, no waterfall, use your ears but your halfway there, well either halfway or twice as far J

"AHHHH Dammit!" Naruto yells. He takes out a coin a flips it. Heads I continue and Tails I go back. He flips and it lands Heads. He plucks his blindfold back down and takes off sprinting in the same direction he was already heading. He slows down when he thinks he hears water. He stops to sniff again and smells sensei again. 'This is gotta be it' He jumps down from a ledge to where the strongest point of the odor was and "chakra" sees the clothing. "WTF' He takes the blindfold off only to see a small river going bye and another note.

EPIC FAIL my boy now at least you know for sure where I'm at but you still have to keep the blindfold on

Naruto drops the blindfold back in place and sprints off in the direction from whence **(haha I spelled it right) **he came. He runs and runs and freaking runs some more and finally he reaches the spot. He takes off the blindfold and walks up to a sleeping Gramps.

"HEY YOU OLD GEEZER!" Naruto yells to get the jump on the old man. Well he got what he wanted and some. A big old knot on his head.

"Dammit boy, a man my age needs his rest." He grumbles.

"Yeah, Yeah Gramps so why the hell did you have me running all over the place? That wasn't just a tracking exercise." He asked.

"Yes it was, you don't know how far away your target is or how long you'll be tracking. Plus it's obvious you need a lot of work on it. By now you should have been able to sense me let alone track me." Old man lectured.

"Yes sir." Naruto knew he was right. He was slipping after the last few weeks of moving around they've had to do. For some reason apparently people were following us for a little. Gramps isn't worried now though he say we won't be seeing them again. They couldn't track sensei.

"Now sit under the waterfall, it's time to talk to your friend, you two need to continue to sync otherwise she'll get all pissy and will be more like an inmate rather then a tenant." He instructed.

Naruto perked up at this, he hasn't been able to go to the mindscape in awhile with all the moving around they've been doing. He can't wait to talk to kyuu. **(In this series the kyuubi and Naruto are on much better terms with each other because for one, no one shunned him because of the kyuubi and because he's stronger in this version which makes the kyuubi more content with being inside him, plus I'm making the nine tails a women so she'll also have a sisterly lovish kinda feeling for naruto.) **He strips to his pants and finds his place on a rock under the water. He slows his breathing, letting his mind go blank, forgetting the world existing around him and replacing it with the Mindscape.

Instead of the sewer were all use to because of the hatred between the two were now in a nicer setting more like a simple grassy field with a single tree full of green leaves and a right warm sun.

"Kyuuu!" Naruto yells running after the only sister like being he's had in his life.

"Naruto!" Kyuu yells in excitement. **(Think of a tan-ish skin toned teenager with extremely long scarlet hair, red eyes with black slits (but not the creepy I'll kill you kind. The almost sexy kind), perfect facial features a toned petite body(picture tentens with the adjustments), and mid length pointed nails/claws (pointed human nails not animal) . An outfit mostly matching Naruto's with a red sleeveless hoodie but with light brown calf length cargos and barefoot. Beautiful and elegant but with a hint of danger.**

"I see Old man has been running you raged still." She points out a little miffed.

"Yeah but it no biggy, I can handle way more." He says jokingly flexing.

"Well you know I'm here for you if you ever wanna really kick the old mans ass." Kyuu replies with a look of mischief.

"Haha I don't think I could really beat him, he merely plays with me when I'm not really holding back." He replies. **(like I said hes gonna more mature in this series)**

"Well holler if you need help with your training. If you want we could start to work on expanding the range of your Chakra Sphere. Or MAYYYYYYBEEE I could be a good big sis and teach little Naruto a new sign that even Mr. Old Bones doesn't even know that could lead to whole new jutsus no one else without a fox demon could perform." She laughs as she ruffles her hair.

He looks up to her with stars in his eyes day dreaming of the stuff he could come up with. "Really Kyuu you mean o o o what is it huh huh huh."

She smiles back at him. "Not yet, your body wouldn't be able to handle the stain of the power needed to use it but don't worry you'll be strong enough soon and I will teach you then."

"Awwwww no fair, don't get my hopes up if your not gonna deliver." He says pouting.

She laughs. "I'm sorry little man, I promise you'll be strong enough soon and when you are I'll teach it to you. But for now it's time to go. We'll talk later ok?"

"Ok sis." He hugs her before backing away and coming back to the waterfall.

Authors Note: O and one more thing I just thought of but I caught it early enough that I'll just put

It in here. The time of the year is late summer early fall. Still nice and hot but starting to get a breeze come through.


	5. Fun with Genjutsu

**Authors Note: **Stop complaining about the parenthesis. They're there to make the describing easier for now. When I get into the main story ill be doing it less and flowing it into the story more. Other then that thank you all for reading and I hope to please you all or at least most of you lol.

Mid day **(thought it'd be nice to let them sleep in)** the two of them are moving to a new cite. Gramps was getting a bad feeling and one thing you always do is follow your instincts.

"Naruto I want you to work on genjutsu while we head into town." Old man said.

"Ok on what though, there's nothing out here for me to work on." He replied.

"Simple your going to use it on me by using it on yourself." He said.

"How the hell is that simple?" Naruto sweat dropped and almost tripped on a branch.

"Your going to transform yourself using a mirage but it has to be good otherwise I'll just see right through it." He ordered.

"Why don't I just use the Transformation Jutsu?" He asked.

"Because ninjutsu doesn't work against everyone so for the people who might see through that you'll have a larger arsenal to fool them and also this way your can just expand your jutsu to cover a small company if they can't do it transform themselves instead of transforming them which'll cost more chakra and continue to waste more to keep up." Gramps explained.

So on their way to the town Naruto continued to work on his genjutsu. (**It being easier then in the series because the fox and him are much more in sync and the fox isn't screwing up his chakra to badly.)**

"Naruto." Old man whispered.

"Yeah I smelled them a while back." He responded.

"Here's a perfect opportunity for an exercise, take them out with genjutsu only." Gramps instructed.

"Are you sure about that?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's either you pass or your gonna get your ass kicked haha." He smiled.

"Hey guys, sorry but this here road has a toll." Bandit leader said attempting to look intimidating.

"But kind sir we have no money to our name for we are not but wandering travelers." Old man acted. Naruto sweat dropped and rolled his eyes. "Dumb ass." He whispered then received a smack into the back of the head. "Hush it."

"Then give us whatever you have of worth." Random bandit responded.

At this Naruto started to cry. Hood covered head bowed down with bawled fist in eyes. Body shaking.

"What's wrong kid?" All the bandits asked crowding around him trying to peek up under the hood.

"Oh nothing." He said chuckling activating his genjustsu. "Volcano spa." He whispered peering up through his hood just enough for them to see his eyes.

"What's with your…." They started then look down screaming some trying to jump and others trying to run up trees. "Where the hell did that volcano come from." One of them screamed.

"What's wrong with them mommy?" A passing little girl asked her mother. Seeing a bunch of grown men jumping and screaming with a little boy standing as if nothings going on isn't exactly normal. "Nothing honey just let's go home okay." Her mother answered trying to keep out of it.

Gramps heads into town to get the supplies while Naruto continues.

"Haha nice trick, what'd you do to them?" Victor asks.

Naruto lets the genjutsu go having something new to focus on. The bandits lay still. "And who are you?"

"I'm the leader of these fools unfortunately." Victor answers. And now I have to kick your ass since you did this to my boys."

"Don't make me laugh." Naruto whispered in his ear as his knee connected with his chest.

Victor tried to fight back but was clearly outmatched. **30 minutes later **Gramps came back to see Naruto sitting on a few of the bandits while others were fanning him and a newer, cleaner looking one was massaging his feet. "Guess he's their leader." Old man thought to himself.

"Having fun?" Old man asks.

"Yep, these guys are really nice once you ge to know them." He responds. "Isn't that right boys."

"Yes master." They all chimed in.

"Alright boy, let's get out of here." He ordered.

Little did they know this little show Naruto was instructed to put on would set off a beacon.

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took awhile to get this out, just been busy with school and work. Hope you enjoy though I know its kinda suckish.


	6. The Search Begins

Authors Note: The past stories have been more of a prologue and this the main story. Hope you enjoy. O and get your friends to review and favorite.

"Kurenai." Sarutobi called.

"Hokage." Kurenai greeted.

"You have not been made privy to this information in the past because well it held no concern to you but now it does. The Fourth Hokage had a child, a boy named Naruto. He was taken at the end of the Nine Tails attack. The fox was sealed into said child making him not only very dangerous without the proper tutoring but incredibly valuable as well not only because he has the fox I mind you but because he is the only descendent of the late Hokage." Sarutobi explained.

"But Hokage I thought you were with him throughout the battle, who took him?" She asked.

"Orochimaru saw what had happened with the baby and decided while the Hokage was weak to tried to steal him, I however intervened and while I was fighting with that snake someone else came and took Naruto. I don't know who he was so I can not give you anything on him to help you with the search." The Hokage answered.

"Wait what do you mean search?" Kurenai asked.

"You have most likely the best up and coming tracking team." He started. "Two years ago we got reports of a boy who looked like the Fourth with an old man relaxing on what appeared to be a furniture made up of a bunch of beaten thugs and bandits. I want you to take your team and start off where the last team lost the trail."

"Okay I will get the team together and leave immediately." Kurenai said.

"Here's your file to help a little." He handed it over.

"Thank you." She said bowing and disappearing.

Kurenai left the tower and straight away headed for the training grounds where her team should be waiting for her. She walked into the clearing to see Hinata picking herbs looking a little scuffed up and Kiba and Shino sparring.

"Team get your mission supplies and meet me at the gate. Expect to be out for no less then two to four weeks. Ill debrief you with the specs as we travel." Kurenai instructed.

"Hai." They answered and were off.

Ten minutes later the team was together and heading off north into the forest.

"So what is our mission sensei." Kiba asked.

"Yes I am also intrigued about the unexpected mission." Shino added.

"We are to find this boy and bring him back to the village." Kurenai answered handing out sketches of Naruto. "This is a C Rank mission possible B rank because there is an old man traveling with him with unknown strength and abilities. The boys name is Naruto and his abilities as well are unknown to us so be on your toes. We will find them, watch them to learn anything we can then at the right moment we will extract him and bring him to the village. If they fight leave the man to me and you three will be responsible for subduing Naruto."

Everyone took a sketch of Naruto and took their time reading every detail of the picture so as to not miss anything and be able to spot him immediately. They all silently had their different reactions. Kiba's of course was "I can take him." While Shino's was "His physical features resemble those of the Fourth Hokage, I will investigate later as to if there is any correlation." And Hinata couldn't take her eyes off the boy blushing not really knowing what struck her.

"We will start at the ruins of an old military compound where the last team lost their train and work from there. Shino I want you to start spreading your bugs now just in case they cross this trail." She ordered.

"Already on it sensei." He replied.

"Good, Hinata I want you to start with your byakugan now to see if you see anyone." She said.

"Yes sensei." Hinata answered.

"Kiba just keep your nose open for anything foreign." She ended.

"Pssh I'd smell this forest kid miles away." Kiba scoffed.

"Oh really huh? You'd be able to smell forest inside of forest?" She asks being a smart ass.

"Humph, well find him. Right Akamaru?" He shot back.

They continued in silence the rest of the way to the ruins but decided to make camp for the night before starting their search in the morning. Kiba and Shino off to their respective tents Hinata and Kurenai are sitting by the fire talking.

"I saw the way you looked at the picture Hinata, don't let that stop you from acting when we find them." She said in her stern talking to voice. "But…. He is extremely cute isn't he, o if I was just younger I'd snatch him up in a heart beat. If he becomes part of our village you better get him cuz he's a looker and if you don' all those other fan girls will." She let her inner girl take control and squealed a little.

Hinata sweat dropped then though about what Kurenai said. Then the famous blush appeared and she begin playing with her index fingers. "H-h-he I-is -c-cu-cute." She stammered and blushed a little deeper.

"Ok well get to bed we gotta get to work early tomorrow." Kurenai said.

"Yes sensei." Hinata obeyed.

The all wake in the morning keeping quiet as the equip themselves for anything that could happen then they take their previous formation and begin to head into the ruined base.

"Be careful there's most likely a lot of traps in here." Kurenai said.

They begin to move through out the base with a quick but safe efficiency until… BOOM! Kiba trips a bomb wire and nothing happens haha. They finish combing through the rest of the base and find nothing of use so they head outside.

"Kiba smell around and see if you can sniff out any lingering scents. Hinata see if they're close enough for your byakugan and Shino send out your insects to make sure were not being followed." Kurenai says.

"I smell something like a kid about 3 miles north of us." Kiba barks.

"Okay people let's head out, Kiba at point, Hinata pull up the rear, Shino and I will be in the middle." Kurenai said then they head off in search of Naruto and the Wanderer.


	7. The Fight

Authors note: Sorry the last one took so long took get out. Have had a very busy life lately. Hope you enjoy and will continue to do so. First person to guess who the Wanderer is will get a one-shot of almost whatever they want. It shouldn't be that hard. Well here it goes.

**WITH NARUTO: **

"Goodness it was tiring hauling ass away from their last spot." Naruto thought to himself. He and Gramps had finally settled in a cave behind a waterfall. Old Man went to bed early complaining of his old bones and blah blah blah. Naruto stayed up to talk to Kyu.

"Yeah I don't know who was after us but they ran us down for quite a while." Naruto says while he lays back against a tree.

"Hmmmm I wonder who it is and what they want?" She questions mostly to herself.

"Like I said I don't know but they wont get to us, were to fast." He says with his huge trademark grin.

"Yeah yeah." She replies rolling her eyes. Here little brother is strong but he can be over confident at times.

" Anyways I think tomorrow me and Gramps…" He starts.

"Gramps and I." She interjects tssking at him.

"Whatevveeeerrr, Gramps and I are going to tra….."

**WITH HINATA:**

They are sprinting ahead on the branches when Kurenai calls for a quick stop about a mile away from they're destination.

"They knew we were tailing them and sped up to out run us. Hopefully since we fell back they'll think we lost them and we wont be walking into a trap. Hinata could you check the cave and waterfall for any traps?" Kurenai asks.

"Yes sensei. Byakugan." She whispers veins popping. "The two people are in there but I can not see any traps."

"Okay good, this is how we are going to do this. Hinata I want you to sit back outside the waterfall and wait to see if they try to escape and if they do stun them with the gentle fist. Kiba you will talk with Hinata to find the right spot and when you I give the signal I want to attack the boy inside and try to subdue him so this wont get out of hand. Shino I want you to sneak in after Kiba begins his attack and back him up if need be and I will take on the elder man. I'd like to get Naruto in and out without much injury to him or The Old Man but we will do what with must without killing Naruto and the old guy is kill if necessary but not preferable." Kurenai dictates her plan then gives the signal for everyone to get into place.

Hinata and Kiba take their places on the lake outside the waterfall while Shino and Kurenai take theirs beside the mouth of the cave. Hinata gave Kiba his directions and stepped back activating her byakugan in case she was of need. Kurenai gave the signal and…

"Whatevveeeerrr, Gramps and I are going to tra….." Naruto was saying then he heard quite clearly.

"FANG OVER FANG!" Kiba yelled trying to make his target panic giving him an extra advantage.

**WITH KURENAI:**

"Flower head death." Kurenai chimes as she assaults her opponent with her genjutsu.

"Sorry hun but your gonna have to try harder then that to capture me in a genjutsu." Chuckled gramps.

"Then please stand aside and let us bring Naruto to the leaf, he belongs there." Kurenai pleaded.

"No can do, that boys not done with his training yet, besides I have his fathers consent." He replied.

"What do you mean his father's consent?" She asked.

He though for a minute. "Don't worry about it, we will see if you are worthy to take him from me." He answers then dashes at her before she could quiz him further.

He throws smoke bombs all around her and using her blindness to his advantage comes under the smoke sweeping her legs out to drop her then sends her skidding through the air into the wall with a kick to the stomach. Not giving her a seconds brake he meets her where she is kneeling and brings up a knee to knock the wind out of her.

Crossing her arms she blocks the knee and grabbing the leg she hauls herself into the air parallel to the ground she kicks him hard in the check. Not wanting to be against the ropes again she continues her assault sending kicks, knees punches and elbows towards her match with precise chaos. Keeping him on the defense she amps up her effort and finally gets a punch through his defense knocking the wind out of him she round houses him in the neck then pounces to keep finish what she started.

Gramps jumped up and let her take charge of the fight now not underestimating her matching her attacks with blocks and keeping with her speed. He continues for awhile evaluating her taijutsu. "You pass the first test." He says catching her off guard. "Do not let your guard down. Pheonix Flower Jutsu." He smiles before sending small bursts of flames into her chest only to see a scorched log had taken her place.

"Petal Dance Jutsu." She counters from outside the waterfall. Waves of red rose petals dash through the waterfall aimed for him. He jumps away and dashes around but the petals were not ready to let their prey get away. It caught his leg and he cringed as the little blade like petals cut deep into his calf.

"Head Hunter Jutsu." He said quickly and disappeared where the blades could not follow. He appeared on the bed of the lake unnoticed by the jonin. "Time for the second test." He thought to himself. Quickly running through multiple series of hand signs he bellows, "Hells Sky Jutsu." She gawks at the sky momentarily perplexed at the size of the jutsu. A blanket of fire covering the sky descended upon her as she dove into the water for safety. "Water Chain Jutsu." He whispers as chains of chakra enhanced H20 wrap around her body holding her in place. "Earth Dome Jutsu." He says covering himself in a sphere of rock and mud to protect him from his finale. "Lightening Web Jutsu." He finishes as web like lightning dances through the water becoming stronger because of the conducting element.

The attack reaches her and electrocutes her to the point where you could see the skeletal structure then she burst into a million petals. The lake disappears and the cave reappears with Kurenai coming out of a tree with a kunai to his neck. "Tree Binding Death huh, good job you pass." He whispers. "Naruto!" He yells stopping the boy mid strike and making him turn to The Old Man.

**WITH NARUTO: **

"Fang Over Fang!" Kiba roars as he spirals toward his opponent. Shocked Naruto did not react in time and was sent soaring into the wall. Naruto picked himself up eyes glowing a deep violet and disappeared only to reappear behind Kiba and returned his favor with a round house to the temple. Kiba attempting to soften the blow rolled with it and continued until he was on all fours with Akamaru on his back.

"You wont get that lucky again." Kiba growled. Naruto only smirked in response. He disappeared again this time reappearing under Kiba and rose him into the air with a uppercut. He continued to make Kiba his sparring dummy. After seeing not fore coming comeback from his teammate Shino decided it was the moment to step in. In seconds Naruto was covered with insects and in seconds the bugs fled from Nartuo after tasting his demonic chakra.

Shino could only stand dumbfounded at his colonies retreat as Naruto searched for the culprit of him being covered with those creepy bugs. He finds his man and sprints straight at him. He cocks his fist back ready to let him have it but right as he was ready to release…..

**WITH ALL:**

"Naruto!" Gramps yells stopping the boy midstrike. "Do not hate her for this ok! Train hard and become stronger then I could have ever made you. You have made me proud." He looks to Kurenai. " I entrust him with you and you alone, now finish it before he blows up and kills you."

She decided not to question him even though she was far from understanding him. She nodded and with a quick slash she slit his throat and released him to the ground. Naruto sprinted over to the man he considered a grandfather holding on to him and crying into his chest.

"Naruto." He gurgled through the blood. "Do not hate her, I forbid it, now give them a run for it and try to escape, get out and do not look back! You will see me again my boy, I promise."

Naruto took off intended on fulfilling his masters last order. Through the waterfall he went only to go straight into Hinata on the other side. He couldn't see her through the tears and she freaked at his sudden appearance ending in a collision and the two falling to the ground. Kurenai was on him a second later determined not to give him an escaping chance but was having an incredibly hard time subduing him as he kicked and fought.

"Hinata, subdue him now!" She yelled. Hinata reacting only on adrenaline quickly responded sending a gentle jyuuken strike into his neck making him go limp.


	8. The Trip

**Authors Note: Aye yo readers lol Im really sorry for taking so long, life has picked up on the busyness so please don't mob haha. Please enjoy.**

**DAY1:**

Everyone was walking along the path back towards the Leaf. It would be a 2 to 3 day trek depending on the weather. Everyone is distant with the young vessel and there is an awkward feel to the air. They all took turns holding Naruto's rope as he was allowed to walk, just his entire torso was wrapped up. The team all of course treated and acted and interacted with him differently.

**WITH NARUTO AND SHINO:**

Though Naruto was weirded out by his bugs he didn't wanna admit it he kinda liked him. He was like him in some ways. He looked at things in a deferent light. He was smart but he didn't flaunt it like he would later find out a lot of kids his age would do.

"So uhh where do those bugs come from?" Naruto asked.

"I have a hive living in my body so then that provides the optimum surprise and attacking speed possible." Shino answered.

"Ah that makes since, it did catch me off guard at first." Naruto chuckled a little.

"I wanted to inquire upon that, why did my insects flee from you after tasting your chakra, this has never happened in the recordings of my clan?" Shino asked.

"Haha lets just say I might have a chakra that would be could act as almost poisonous to them, if things follow along a certain path then maybe you'll find out more later." Naruto confusing answered.

Shino nodded decided not to dive deeper into the subject. They walked along with each other in peaceful silence after that. Naruto spent this time thinking about his captures. He didn't hate the entire group.

**WITH NARUTO AND HINATA:**

They walked in silence for most of the time. Hinata wanted to get to know the boy as she had seen Shino conversing with him frequently and Kiba here and there. But he seemed to not really care to talk to her at all. She felt bad for being the one taking him down especially since he was crying. She didn't know sensei had killed his grandfather. She was ordered and just reacted but he doesn't care.

"U-um, I I'm sorry about paralyzing you." Hinata whispered white poking her pointers together.

"Hn." Naruto answered and continued walking with his hood over his face. (oh my what was that, the famous Uchina Hn. Haha sorry had to.)

"You're a-a-an a-ass." She whispered being fed up with him handing him off to Kiba.

**WITH NARUTO AND KIBA:**

Naruto new Kiba was pretty much a mutt so he masked his scent knowing that dogs and foxes didn't really mix to well. They walked mostly in silence but every now and then would make the occasional friendly-ish threat or compliment to ones fighting style.

"Okay I'm going to put my pride aside for this one…. How did you take me out so quickly?" Kiba gritted out.

"Don't forget effortlessly to." Naruto laughed.

"Shut up." Kiba grunted.

"Okay well anyways, to answer you, I've trained way harder then any of your group for my entire life let alone when you recently became a "ninja"." Naruto answered.

"Well will you show me some of these techniques, I cant have you beating my ass that easily anymore." Kiba said.

"We will see how things turn out before I answer, I don't really plan on sticking around to long." Naurto answered.

Kiba eyed him questioningly but couldn't get the boy to talk from there. Naruto just leaned forward to throw his hood up and kept silent for the rest of his trip with Kiba.

**WITH NARUTO AND KURENAI:**

Well this portion of the journey didn't exactly go to well. Kurenai watched the kid closely for any signs of stress after what she did to his grandfather. Admittedly she felt horrible for doing that to him but it was part of the life as a shinobi. She had tried to apologize but he only answered back with a reply which disturbed her even though she was a jonin.

"Look kid I'm really sorry about what happened to you grandfather but that's part of life, especially in the world we live in. I wanted more than anything to avoid taking his life but he decided that that wasn't what he wanted and he choose his fate." Kurenai tried to explain.

"That's okay." Naruto smiled at her. "And it'll be a part of life when I end your existence." He continued on walking the rest of the day as if nothing had happened out of the ordinary.

**WITH THE GROUP:**

"Alright that's enough." Kurenai called for a halt as the day was winding down and the stars were waking up. She set Naruto's tent up and brought him to the camp fire were Kiba was starting the fire and Hinata was preparing the dinner.

They all set around the campfire eating their respective meals. Kiba and Shino sat side by side into their own conversation as Hinata and Kurenai were as well. Naruto sat alone.

"Hey I cant exactly eat without hands here." Naruto complained.

"Hinata would you mind feeding him?" Kurenai asked.

"U-um, o-okay." Hinata replied somewhat happy to be feeding the cute boy but also hesitant because of his extreme dislike of her. He complied though without much animosity towards her. He ate silently as she fed him not looking at her staying focused on the spoon.

"I'm going to sleep now." Goodnight Shino and Kiba Naruto nodded as he dipped into his tent. Kurenai shared a look with Hinata that said just ignore him.

….. Hours later.

Naruto sat up still tied up. He thought to himself time to get some payback. He concentrated on himself and dived into his mindscape. 'Kyuu I need some help real quick.' Naruto said to Kyuubi. 'What with?' She asked. 'Well I'm tied up and I need to make a clone.' Naruto answered. 'Okay I can help you with that, just remember not to try doing unsealed Jutsus without me and you obviously cant be using me in the heat of battle so don't try to rely on this it'll take some time.'

'Okay here we begin go back to reality and lemme focus. You'll know if it worked when you see a clone, gimme a few minutes okay?' She said. 'Okay.' He answered then sat patiently as Kyuubi got to work. She sat down in her meadow crossing her legs and began to focus on his chakra trying to mold it into the proper form to make a clone. It was difficult as it was not directly her own chakra but she got it in a few minutes.

Back in reality another Naruto popped into existence in front of the original and already knowing his plan pulled out a kunai and cut his roped.

"I want you to tie up Shino then spar with Kiba while I deal with the other two." Naruto said and the clone nodded going to fulfill his purpose.

Next thing Shino knows he's tied up to a tree with a Naruto in his face.

"Look I like you somewhat so do not get into this, I don't really want to hurt or fight you okay?" Naruto asked. Shino replied with a nod knowing Naruto could easily take him out right then if he didn't agree. That and the rope was so tight he couldn't even summon his bugs to let him loose.

(Clone Naruto will be addressed as Clone for now.)

Clone headed over to the sleeping Kiba now and decided to wake him up with a friendly shake.

"Get up, you wanted a rematch spar, let's go." Clone growled.

"Haha I was waiting for you to try and escape, bring it." Kiba retaliated.

"O this isn't about escape." Clone said then charged at Kiba.

They continued to trade blows the clone working more on dodging and blocking then hitting, he needed to stay alive and keep the mutt busy while the original finished his plan.

Naruto then headed over to the women's tent. He woke Hinata up first.

"I'm only giving you fair warning because you were ordered to do what you did. Get outside and get ready." Naruto growled barely controlling himself. She eeped silently and rustled out of the tent hurriedly as she was told. 'Ready?' She thought to herself until..

Kurenai went flying through the tent compliments of a kick to the ribs from Naruto. Then he split off into clones and charged the two stunned women. Hinata being the closest was targeted first. The original charged in aiming a punch for her mid section. Only reacting with instinct she slapped it away sending a jab towards his collar bone only to be interrupted with the clone hopping over the original and kneeing her in the forehead where she slid into her sensei. The two Narutos stood in their fighting stance complete seriousness written on their faces. The two females picked themselves up still in confusion.

"How did you get free?" Kurnai demanded.

"I have my ways." Naruto answered as one of them disappeared into the ground and the other started signing. "Slicing winds Jutsu." He yelled as an x shaped bladelike wind flew towards his opponents.

Hinata jumped out of the way but Kurenai got stuck by something. She looked down to see a pair of hands holding onto her ankles right before she was blasted away with the wind. The Naruto duo didn't waste any time and went after the young Hyuuga while her sensei was temporarily out of the fight. The Narutos sprinted at her criss crossing continuously as the ran to confuse her as one yelled. "Fox Fire Jutsu." She looked at the one yelling but saw nothing happen as she felt heat radiating from her other side. She looked quickly and saw a fox shapped flame aimed at her. She quickly danced out of the way only to instantly be on the defensive as the Narutos attacked with punches and kicks. She was doing everything she could to simply keep them at bay when they were sent crashing through the trees by her returning sensei.

"Hinata with the clone dispersed we cant give him time to make anymore, it'll just make the fight that much more difficult. I want you to shadow me and take him down if you see an opening." Kurenai instructed.

"Yes sensei." She answered as she got behind her.

Naurto walked back onto the encampment to find his targets. His eyes were glowing a shining violet as he started to pick up the pace towards his opponents. Kurenai noted the change and knowing about the fox knew this wasn't good. He disappeared ready to end this. Appearing behind both of them he chopped Hinata in the neck knocking her unconscious and threw her body aside like a rag doll focusing on her sensei, his primary target, his kill. Kurenai whipped around a second later to watch her student be taken down and reacted instantly with a roundhouse to Naruto's head, he disappeared only to show up ducked and behind her sweeping her legs and kicking her stomach to send her flying once more. He didn't let the trees meet her this time, practically teleporting to her he grabbed her wrist and sent her sky high where she attempted to right herself preparing for his next attack which came from behind hind. A devastating axe kick to the back of her head sending her unconsciously reeling towards the ground where she created a crated.

Naruto on her a second after her impact, knee in her chest and sharpened nails at her throat ready to finish the job.

CLIFF HANGER

**Authors Note: If I decide to somehow make Naruto still go to the leaf, should I put him with a team or introduce a new character into the fray who'll take Naruto on as his own student. They would still be considered a Konoha team just only as a 1 student and instructor. Lemme know. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. AUTHORS RANT

AUTHORS NOTE: Ok people please shut up and quit telling me how naruto acts. Ive seen every episode so I know exactly how he acts and if you would shut up and think. He deep down wasn't that happy of a person. He acted out to get attention. O and if you didn't notice hes not in konoha getting mistreated and ignored. So add 1 and 1 and get 2. Naruto getting attention means he doesn't have to act out. He's still is a happy person in general. Just more mature. And for those asking why is Naruto acting emoish. Hes definitely not. He is pissed. When kurenai killed his grand dad and hinata paralyzed him do you not think he would develop atleast some temporary animosity towards them really common. Jeesh stop leaving stupid comments and sending me stupid messages. If you don't like how I'm writing him write now then don't read the Fic pretty simple. I'm doing it because this is my Fic. As for those that like it so far and could throw out some POSITIVE ideas I'd be more then happy to hear them and thank you for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy.

P.s. Side note. Naruto isn't part of konoha so he doesn't have any loyalty to them right now. So attacking them isn't like hes a traitor. He is a wanderer so attacking them is just like attacking any other ninja at this point.

THANK YOU. I wont rant like this often sorry haha.


	10. The Trip Pt 2

**USUAL AUTHORS NOTE: Hey people lemme know if I should bring in that OC or just make Naruto part of one the teams. Im giving the choice to you guys. Otherwise nothing else to say but enjoy.**

Naruto struck her through the neck blood spewing everywhere. He got up covered in her blood and walked away then threw up everywhere. PSYCH!

Naruto on her a second after her impact, knee in her chest and sharpened nails at her throat ready to finish the job. And as he struck she closed her eyes knowing he was just doing what anyone else would have done if they had saw her kill their family in front of them. Then she heard a thud as Narutos hand impacted into the ground directly beside her neck. He was down to his elbow. 'What power!' She thought eyes like saucers. Then she looked up into the face of a crying boy. Tears drenching her shirt.

"Why, why did you have to kill him?" He sobbed trying to look through the tears into her eyes. She couldn't answer, she was speechless. "Dam you, why did you have to kill the only family I've ever known!" He yelled hitting his fist into her chest. She couldn't feel the same animosity earlier from the punches so she didn't defend herself.

"I.. I'm sorry." Kurenai whispered.

Nartuo got up and turned away. "I wont hate you, only to fulfill his last wish but do not expect me to forgive you either." He finished walking away. The rest of the day went pretty blandly. They didn't tie him up again after he whipped all of their asses. He sat away from the group for the remainder of the trip. If he heard what was right then a guy called the Hokage is in this village of theirs and if that's true and he's the head honcho then he was the one who in the end is the cause of his grandfathers death. So he was going to have a talk with this Hokage and if this ass did not have a great reason for sending his group after him he was going to raise hell then leave.

They were taking today easily mainly because of Kurenai's injuries. Naruto decided since he was already was already okay with Shino and Kiba that it was now time to see if he could stand Hinata now or if he still couldn't deal with her.

"Hinata." Naruto said shadow stepping behind her.

"EEP!" She eeped (haha).

He ignored the nervousness and continued. "What do you think about me right now hmm?" He asked. "I mean, after the fight and everything."

"W-w-well, I uh, I understand why you did what you d-did. But I'd l-like it if you d-d-didn't do it again." She answered.

"Okay, well tell me about this village and the hokage." He said.

'W-well, the hokage is the strongest of us all, he's kinda old right now but that doesn't matter, he will probably chose a successor soon. As for the village, it is really big with many different clans. Some clans have their own kekkei genkai others have a special kind of jutsu that each only members from that clan have the knowledge to use." She explained.

"Hm." Naruto answered. Then he headed over to Kiba.

"Hey Kiba, you did a bit better in that fight." Naruto complimented.

"Shut up Naruto, I know it was a clone just distracting me so you could fight Kurenai." Kiba barked still feeling his stinging pride.

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled as he did his trademark head rub. Kiba walked off still in a huff and Shino walked over to keep Naruto some company.

"Hey Shino, no hard feeling right, about the whole tying up thing. I just did it cuz I didn't wanna fight you." Naruto said.

"I understand, it was a logical thing to do, one so you would have one less oppenent to fight and two so you could remain emotionally "clean" afterwards about not fighting me." Shino stated. "As well as I'm glad because I didn't want to get whopped." The rest of his team starred at him like something stranger than an Aburame. Who thought he could be even the slightest humorous.

The rest of the trip went off without much of problem. They all walked in silence with Naruto making slight conversation with the three his age while keeping a distance from their sensei. They arrived at the gates as the sun was setting.

"Halt who is it." The guards asked.

"Team 8 returning from a misson requested by the Hokage." Kurenai answered irritated with all the formalities, they knew who they were just let them pass already.

"And who is that?" They asked pointing to the blond.

"That is Naruto." She said.

"Naruto what?" They continued being pest.

"OH MY GOD IF YOU DON'T…" She started before naruto interrupted her.

"I don't have a last name so you can call me Naruto the Wanderer for now." He said cooly almost Sasuke like.

They finished with the guards and headed through the village. They walked into the Hokages office. All bowing but Naruto.

"Hokage we are back from the retrieval misson and I am minorly happy to report it a success." Kurenai reported.

"What do you mean minorly happy?" Sarutobi asked confused when he somewhat got his answer as Naruto walked up to the opposite side of his desk and made a stunning statement. "So you are the man who is the cause of my grandfathers death, your reason better be next to Kami sending you himself or this village is going to have some problems soon."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for such a short chapter but it was more of a filler then anything. Next I will hopefully have more time to make a little longer. Hope you enjoyed non the less though. Comment subscribe and favorite. Love to all my readers. Message me for questions or just a conversation haha ill be happy for both. **

**Next on Naruto The Wanderer, will Sarutobi answer Naruto's threat with an ass whooping, an apology, an explanation or non of the above or maybe all of the above. We well see you there, until then have a goooooooooood night.**


	11. Meeting

**Authors Note: So I've decided that I will have a somewhat mix of an OC and a actual character kinda like I did with pops. In reality the character is still that character but until I dicide to bring him into play he will be a completely different person with looks personality and blah blah blah. Hope to have time to make this one longer for more to enjoy, Well here we go.**

"What do you mean minorly happy?" Sarutobi asked confused when he somewhat got his answer as Naruto walked up to the opposite side of his desk and made a stunning statement. "So you are the man who is the cause of my grandfathers death, your reason better be next to Kami sending you himself or this village is going to have some problems soon."

"Naruto shut up and get out his face." Said a (lets say) a 17 year old teen appearing from a shadow step into the hokages office. Anbu surrounded the mysterious teen instantly and a second later all of the anbu were on there knees cringing in pain. No one saw the teen even move.

"And who the hell are you to try and make me." Naruto said getting in an offensive stance.

"O just someone your grandfather sent to keep an eye out on you." He answered picking his fingers. Naruto froze at the mention of Gramps.

"How do you know him?" He asked definsivly.

"He used to train me before you, then I set off on my own though we didn't lose contact with each other, he told me a lot about you and asked if he should ever pass that I come and be your mentor." The teen answered again.

"Who said anything about letting you teach him let alone be part of this village?" The Hokage pointed out.

"I didn't ask." He returned. "I couldn't care less about being part of this village, my only interest is the boy, and you and I will have a private conversation that will be sure to persuade you into either letting us join the village as our own team or let us be on our way without much trouble."

"Everyone leave us for the time being so we may have this talk." Sarutobi ordered.

"You to Naruto." Kiyo said.

After everyone left. "Ah so your name is Kiyo." Sarutobi stated.

"Wait how did you know that?" Kiyo asked.

"Well the author just put it down like 3 lines up." Sarutobi said.

"Dammit Author whats up with you, I wanted to do it all sly and cool like." He cursed me.

"Hey woah woah watch yourself, I can kill you off later." I said to him.

"WOAH lets not get hostile now." He said a little shaken.

"Anyways back to you guys." I got back to the story.

"OOOOOkkkk? Anyways what's this huge persuasion you have for me?" The Hokage asked.

The Hokage nearly had a heart attack at what came next. This man was suppose to be dead let alone looking in his mid twenties. Kiyo dropped his transformation showing his shoulder length grayish hair. The rinnegan in his eyes and a necklace of tomoes.

"Holllyyyy Shit!" Was all the hokage could mangae.

"Not a word of this will leave this room, I will teach Naruto and if he proves himself he will get a present. If you decline I will take him from here and if you try and stop me I will flatten this village. He needs to be around some kids his age for now, but if he ever changes his mind and wants to leave you wont stop him. But otherwise, make us a team, we will be your assassination/stealth team. I don't really care how you introduce us though haha. Ill make sure Naruto doesn't cause any problems. Other then that I really don't have anything to say. O wait I will tell Naruto about his father and you can announce it to the village and he and I will move into the estate his father left us." The Sage of the Six Paths said.

"Uh ob ahh oo ahh." The Hokage basically sat there and drooled.

"Sarutobi!" The Sage yelled to get his attention.

"O right yes sir, everything will be taken care of for you two and no worries what I've seen today will go with me to my grave." Sarutobi announced.

"Good, as for when the missons start, I'd like one immediately to get warmed up and get Naruto use to this kind of thing, o and rank, well put me as a jonin and him as a genin only because of age for now." Kiyo said as his transformation slid back into place. "Make it a C rank if you don't mind."

"Are you sure about that, I mean it is his first day being an official ninja and usually it's against policy." He just got the silent treatment as an answer. "O fine then Ill set you up with the perfect one, your client will meet you tomorrow morning at the gate."

'Thanks Hokage." Kiyo said before disappearing to find Naruto.

**IN THE VILLAGE OF KONOHA:**

Most of the girls in the newcomers age group along with some of the guys were checking him out. Some had fan girl eyes at the mysterious cuteness the kid brought with him while the others were just plain curious. However the guys were basically just checking him out to see if he was competition, a friend or an enemy. Well that is except for Shikamaru who was just laying there talking about how troublesome this whole fiasco was. Sasuke sensed strength and a new rival as well as lee who thought the same. Chouji saw him as a rival in another aspect, eating. Neji saw him below himself as he did in the manga. The others were neutral at the moment. The girls however were split into three factions. His fan girls, the ones who were still die hard Sasuke fan girls but were curious about him and the mixed feeling ones. The first group consisted of Hinata of course(not diehard for the moment. The second was Sakura. And lastly were Ino and Tenten who thought he was extremely cute but had dwindling emotions towards someone else for now. They continued to follow and watch his every move until what seemed his sensei although they all thought he looked a little to young to be a sensei, came and picked him up.

**WITH NARUTO:**

He found him grubbing out at a nice little looking ramen shop. By the bowls he already had pilled up it looked like he should be a descendent of an Akimichi. Kiyo ran up throwing what he thought would cover the bill and grabbed Naruto before he blew up. He never seen the kid put up such a fight over anything.

"NOOOOOOOO I WANT RAMENNNNNNNNN!" Naruto screamed like a banshee.

After he got Naruto calmed down enough he started to explain where they were heading. "Naruto your original father lived here most if not all of his life, he left an money and a home for you."

"Wait what are you talking about, you knew my father!" Naruto yelled.

"No so shut up, Gramps knew him and only told me what I needed to know." Kiyo said punching Naruto in the top of the head.

"Tell me what you do know about him." Naruto said calmly.

"No, that's for another time, now get some sleep, we have a mission in the morning." Kiyo answered. There was something eerily familiar between this new guy and Gramps so Naruto just did as he was told having some mild respect for a former student of his Gramps.

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry another shortish one but like I said, their more like just getting details in there not really huge parts in the story. Necessary but not huge. Anyways hope you enjoy. Finished writing this one after working an overnight shift and stayin up 32 hours straight. WOOOHOOO.**


	12. Filler

**AUTHORS NOTE: Im so sorry guys this is taking so long but with college and work its such a bitch trying to get these stories out. Im busting my ass to get em out those so heres a filler to well past the time and fill it for the time being.**

BACK IN THE VILLAGE: As Naruto leaves for his mission.

**WITH THE GIRLS:**

"SQUEALLLL that new boy is sooooooo cute." Ino well… obviously squealed.

Since the kids all graduated they hadn't had time to hang out and see what was going on with one another. Ofcourse Ino was the one to get all of this started up but everyone was up for it, they all wanted to get back together and hang. While Ino couldn't just keep to herself and the girls she made the guys who all found it just troublesome get together as well. And who else would be the talk of the day other then the new boy himself Naruto.

"Eh he's alright but Sasuke is still where its at." Sakura stated.

"I don't know he is kinda cute Sakura." Tenten said,. "But a certain someone else has caught my eye already."

Hinata just sat there pushing her fingers together quietly. "He is cute." She whispered quite as a mouse turning a slight shade of red. "What was that Hinata?" Ino asked. "Do you think our new little friend is cuteeeeee!" She teased.

"Um uh what huh maybe." Hinata struggled out. "OOOOOOOOOOO common girls lets get this girl a boy/man, you know what I mean." Ino huffed out.

"O what huh." Hinata said before seeing black.

**WITH THE BOYS:**

"So who's this new kid?" Chouji said through munching through his chips.

"Apparently he's got high chunin low jonin levels of chakra and taijutsu that could keep those freaks in the green spandex happy." Shikamaru mumbled through snoozes. (Lee's not there since he hasn't come into the picture yet) Sasuke's eye twitched at this, he hasn't found anyone worth his strength yet to push him so he could reach his goal of killing his brother, maybe this kid would be the rival he secretly desired. "Whoever he is, it'll eventually lead to something troublesome." Shikamaru had to get it out.

They were at Chouji's favorite barbeque restaurant pigging out. While Sasuke was still a little bit of a douche he wasn't as bad as in the anime, he hung out with the others even though he still had his vengeance planned. His new mindset, eh Ima leave later mind as well have some fun now.

While he was ready for his new rival, Kiba was ready for a new sparring dummy, he's still the same cocky kid as ever, Shikamaru was neutral till he hung with him, same old him and Chouji hearing that Narutos hunger could match his was planning out the eating contest between the two.

**AUTHORS NOTE: So I know that sucked but like I said it was just a filler to throw it out there.**


	13. Mission to Wave PT 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: SO SORRY AGAIN GUYS, LIFES HECTIC BUT ILL TRY TO GET THEM OUT MORE OFTEN, GET ON MY ASS ABOUT IT AND ITLL DEFINITLY GET DONE HAHA.**

Naruto had done as he was told and got ready for the trip and was accuratly on time for the mission as was his new sensei, they only had to wait on the old man so they could be on their merry way. About fifteen minutes later the old man finally stumbled along the path towards the gate obviously little tipsy. The old man arrived and looked at the two. The boy adorned in a faded black, almost gray sweats and somewhat tight hoodie that hung just enough to not catch his eyes. The hoodie's sleves were short and stopped at his elbow which from down to the last knuckles were wrapped in a black tape so as not to stand out. (I never really understood the white tape, people say Narutos dumb for the orange but white is just as bright.) His right bicep adorned his new leaf headband and left thigh, the holster. His sensei in a slightly lighter tone had dark khaki colored cargo pants that stopped at mid calf with a murky green long sleeve shirt with plain looking leather bracers around his forearms accompanied by his jonin vest, a face cover (like kakashi's) and matching positioned headband and holster.

As they begin to walk past the gait they heard panting and footsteps behind them. They turned and Narutos eyes narrowed at who he saw. Hinata Hyugga came running up in mission gear and a backpack with a note in hand.

"What are you doing here little Hyuuga." Kiyo asked amusement obvious on his face. She handed him the note. Naruto kept his distance, it's not that he hated her but she still wasn't exactly on his good side either. Kiyo read the note. {Dear Kiyo, do not take offense to what I'm about to say but the elders would not allow for you and the boy to leave the village alone as now that they have they're "weapon" back and can keep a watch on it, they don't want you up and running away with him after the mission, so instead of sending Anbu or a tracking team after you to keep an eye on you I sent her so that you'd be less inclined to hurt the one keeping an eye on you and maybe you could teach her a thing or two along the way. Regards, Sarutobi} "Ahh little one you are to accompany us on the mission hm?" Kiyo asked.

"Y-y-yes sensei." She answered.

"Oh none of that now, only the brat as my student has to call me that, you can call me Kiyo." He responded.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled.

"Hush Naruto, we'll be on our way now." He Shhed then turned with everyone else in tow, Hinata second, Tazuna third and Naruto bringing up the rear.

The trip went mostly uneventful other then Kiyo teasing the two genin about this and that until Naruto flung a kunai at a tree. Hinata activated her byakugan to scan what was his target and ran over to find a near frightened to death rabbit.

"Naruto! That was incredibly rude." Hinata slightly rose her voice (still not at the yelling confidence level yet lol).

"Look at it Hinata, it's snow white, what is a white rabbit doing in Fire Country when it's not even winter yet?" Naruto asked with a little attitude.

And as they gave a little evil eye Kiyo was telling them to quit when the demon brothers popped out and slashed him in half leaving a halved corpes laying their.

"Dammit not another senseir ugh!" Naruto yelled settling into a stance with Hinata dropping the rabbit and scrambling towards Naruto. "Get down!" He yelled as she ducked in time with Gozu slashed with his claw where her head just was.

Naruto used the **Body Replacement Jutsu **with her so he could grab the back of Gozu's head and throw him back towards his brother where he landed easily. "Hinata! Get back with Tazuna and keep your byakugan active until this is over." Naruto ordered. She did as she was told and he faced the brothers. He sprinted at them and created two clones behind him one hidden behind the other, the furthest one back dipped down into the earth unseen as they continued their charge. As they closed in Meizu's body disappeard in the earth with the clone popping out and kicking him in the back of the head leaving stars in his eyes. Gozu faltered for a second surprised by his brothers knock out and gave Naruto the opening he was hoping for. Naruto dashed in delivering a punishing elbow into Gozu's stomach while the clone stepped off his back and combo-ed with a knee to the chin sending him flying. "Well that was a little to east." Naruto sighed.

"Ofcourse it was, don't think were that weak, jeez that's insulting." The brothers said in unison. Naruto turned back to the bodies as they turned into smoke covering his vision. Using his blindness they charged in with their signature attack the shuriken chain and wrapped what they thought was the real one until he puffed into smoke thanks to a Body Replacement.

"Alrighty then." Naruto said then dashed off a little faster then their eyes could follow. He unwrapped some of the tape and used it to grabbed Gozu's leg puling him along tripping his brother with him, then lifting him into the air he chucked him as far as he could sending him flying so he could have some one on one time with Meizu. He bobbed and weaved then shot straight at him wanting to get up close and personnal. As Meizu stood he got a kick to the ribs that sent him flying into a tree but he threw a hand up grabbing Naruto's and retaliating with a hard blow to the stomach. "I'm not gonna be that easy to take down kid." He said throwing Naruto accross the clearing and sending his claw after him. Naruto deflected it with a shuriken then they charged at each other once more and began trading blows.

Gozu saw this as an oppurtunity to sneak up on their target from the tree top. As he leaped claw extended Hinata reacted sliding Tazuna away and around Gozu's arm delivered a double open palm to his chest making him caugh up blood.

"You little bitch." He said getting up ready to vent his anger as his lights suddenly went out with Kiyo's hand embedded in his stomach then not the next second while his brother soon joined him in dreamed world curtesy of Kiyos chop to his neck. He wrapped the two up and then wrapped them to a tree while he went to have a talk with Tazuna about a so called D rank mission.

"Your an ass you know that." Naruto shouted. " You can't just leave us hanging thinking your dead like that you dick."

"Watch your mouth and I just did and I liked what I saw, you both did well." Kiyo retorted. "Now Tazuna what rank should this mission be exactly?" Kiyo said with a death glare.

"I'm sorry! Tazuna yelled. 10 minutes later the story was told. And...

SWOOSHH! "Duck!" Yelled Hinata. Everyone dropped as the obnoxiously huge but plain sword swung by their heads and embedded itself in a tree Zabuza appearing on it looking out at the group.

"Gimme the man and I won't have to kill you." Zabuza said looking pretty bored.

"Can't do that sorry." Kiyo answered.

"Who are you?" Zabuza answered never hearing about this guy before.

Kiyo sweat dropped but then stated. "Not really to surprising that you don't know me, I like to keep on the down low but Im Kiyo, no need for a last name."

"Okay, good enough for me." Zabuza said dropping down from the tree and activating the his **Hidden Mist Technique**.

"Ahh I've heard of this technique though I never experience it for myself, well here goes nothing." He said charging into the mist. "Circle Tazuna and protect him."

As they stood guard around Tazuna they listened to the clangs of the two jonin fighting then again Hinata saves them eeping as Zabuza appears in between them all only to dissappear up to his head with Naruto intoning **Head Hunter Jutsu **then dispersing the water clone with a kunai flung at it's head. As the fighting continues Zabuza tricked Kiyo and got him trapped in his **Water Prison. **As Naruto began to plan on how to free him the water shot everywhere and Kiyo decked Zabuza's surprised face into next week and seconds later a needle found it's way into his next. The rest of this part went as it did in the orginal.

**NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE PICKING UP AT TAZUNAS HOUSE. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO PATIENT AND I HOPE YOU THOROGHLY ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER.**


	14. Mission to Wave PT 2

**Authors Note: As usual I am sorry for not updating fast enough. Well lets get to it. Enjoy. O by the way, im going to try a little different of a writing style, tell me if you like it or if I should go back to how I was writing.**

Hinata woke in the morning softly listening to the sounds of nature outside Tazuna's house. "EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP." She eeped. (lol) She looked over to find that Naruto had slept in the same room as here and though she had no strong personal feelings for the boy, any girl her age would eep at seeing a boy their age in nothing but boxers. He woke with a start and immediately jumped into battle stance launching himself in the direction of the scream only to be close lined but a fully clothed and awake sensei. "You'll be sleeping in the other room from now on Naruto, I honestly didn't think you'd almost go all natural geezz." Kiyo said. Naruto mumbled to himself as he rubbed his throat. He walked off to get clothed and left the two. "Sorry about that Hinata." Kiyo apologized. "I-it's okay." She answered. "Okay." He started loud enough for Naruto to hear in the other room. "Be outside and geared up to train in 15 minutes."

"Okay, so why are we training instead of getting him to the bridge." Naruto ask pointing a thumb at the house. "We will get him to a bridge, but first didn't you see how Zabuza was killed?" Kiyo said. "Yeah that Hunter Nin hit him in the neck with a needle." Naruto answered. "Yes but how do Hunter Nin usually do when they make their kill." This time it was Hinata who spoke up. "They usually burn their bodies and only bring their heads back as proof." She said deep in thought without a stutter. "Oh shit.. and where she hit him is a spot where you can put someone in a death like trance so as to fake it." Naruto said before being knocked over the head. "Watch your mouth, and yes your correct both of you, meaning it'll be atleast a week again before we see him and his mysterious help, and if his partner is smart enough to do that then you two are no match for them and need to train before our next encounter." Kiyo stated. "So we we'll do rounds of training in the morning then during the middle of the day when it is brightest we will take him to do his work then at night you will relax and rest for the next day. I also want you two to squash whatever is between you two so it will not endanger the mission." He finished.

"Now we will begin with a chakra exercise, I trust you both know how to walk on water?" He asks. They both nod. "Good this'll be close to the same for the first exercise and the second will be tree climbing but we'll get to that in a bit. First we will start with a few techniques to help your water walking and concentration, both of you go onto the river." They did as they were told. "W-what are w-we going to d-do sensei?" Hinata ask. "It's more fun if it's a surprise." He said as he got onto a large rock in the middle of the river. "Okay dodge." He stated as they gave him curious looks and then ran for their life as dozens and dozens of kunai and stars were hurled in their direction. For the next few minutes they did all they could to survive the onslaught of weaponry earning a few cuts and bruises along the way as well as drenched clothing as for when they lost concentration and took a bath. "Okay next exercise, you're not allowed to move your feet this time." Both of the young ninja almost deadpanned before they started to lean and rock with it to dodge the few kunai at a time this go around. Hinata having a much easier time dodging then Naruto using her fluidity and graceful flexibility to her advantage. Eventually Naruto just got done getting cut and drew his tanto from his back and blocked the rest of the stars and kunai. "Okay final technique for the water walking. You'll dodge these boulders here that I'll throw at you while your sparring with each other. I'll give you a minute to rest before we start." The two knew it was no use in yelling at him or even questioning him so they dropped their heads in defeat. A few minutes later they squared off drawing their blunted kunai. "No need for that, taijutsu only." Kiyo instructed. They nodded and jumped at each other fist drawn back before they both went under. They came back up sputtering noticing a boulder had yet to be thrown but wondering how they lost it so easily. "Oh my, did I forget to mention when you start I'll be making as if you're at the bottom of the Niagara Falls. Naruto growled in response as Hinata gave a small pout. They squared off again and charged once more. They fell at least another four times within the five minute sparring match both definitely bruised.

*Flashback

Naruto dropped and went for a leg sweep as Hinata jumped over ending up almost hovering over him only focused on her next move and with her shielding his view neither of them noticing the rock coming in from behind Hinata as it smashed into her back propelling her into Naruto as their lips met and they both went under lips still locked. The boulder slipped off as they dove further under water, as soon as it was off they both swam like hell to the service climbing out diverting their attention away from each other a slight blush on their faces.

*End Flashback

They both hadn't made eye contact since and Kiyo was loving every minute. "Okay now we will get to that tree climbing exercise." He said trying to keep the laughter from his voice. "But we can already climb trees." Naruto spoke up. "Can you without your hands?" Kiyo asked. Naruto raised his eye in disbelief as Kiyo started walking up to the first branch as he hung upside his nose in a new book Kakashi had let him borrow. "Okay now like the water walking you want to have an even layer of chakra at the bottom of your feet but with tree climbing you need to pay special close attention to how much because to little will make you not have any grip and you'll slip right off, to much and you'll launch right off the tree.

Naruto was first and as we all know, even though he's more advanced in this story it'll turn out the same. Step... Step… Step whoosh as he was catapulted into a nearby lake with Kiyo laughing hysterically. "I told you to watch your chakra levels." Naruto got out of the lake grumbling. "Hinata your turn." Kiyo said. She started going up and got to about five steps before slipping down the tree. "Ok as I thought, Naruto your control could use some work and Hinata your chakra reserves could as well so this is what we're going to do, you're going to train each other since both of you are strong where the other is weak. Here's a kunai to mark your progress up the tree, slash right before you fall, seeya." Kiyo finished before tossing the kunai over his shoulder and walking off. "O by the way if you're not at the top by sunset we'll start tomorrow again with the previous training." He said with a snicker as chill descended down their spines.

"I don't need your help." Naruto muttered to himself looking at Hinata still a little spiteful of what happened. He charged up the tree a few times with the same results. "Uh m-maybe we s-should do like sensei s-said and work together." She said. He just ignored her as he attempted his run again over and over. After the fifth fail he looked over at her. "So… uh maybe we should help each other." He begrudgingly said. "O-ok." She answered as they took a seat in front of each other neither one of them speaking. "Um ok so how do I increase my control?" He asked. "W-well the easiest w-way is t-to meditate." She said. "What about m-me, how do I i-increase my r-reserves?" "Hmm well I u-uh I naturally have them but a way to keep them going I was told you use a jutsu that's not to draining and keep it going until you can't, then you need to push yourself even more till you have absolutely no chakra left and continue to do so." He answered. "O-ok thank you." Hinata thanked. "yeah." He shrugged.

**SO YEAH LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS STYLE OF WRITING MORE THEN THE OTHER WAY I DID. CONTINUE READING PLEASE AND LET YOUR FRIENDS KNOW TO READ IT AS WELL.**


	15. Mission to Wave Pt 3

**IM SUPER SORRY HAHA I REALLY HAVE GOTTEN BUSY TAKING HUGE BUSINESS/ROAD TRIPS RECENTLY SO I HAVENT EVEN BEEN ABLE TO TYPE UP, I HAVE WRITTEN A LOT IN MY NOTEBOOK SO I DO HAVE A CHAPTER OR TWO READY SO YEAH AND I HAVE ANOTHER STORY IN THE WORKS ILL BE PUTTING THE FIRST CHAPTER OUT SOON SO LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THAT AS WELL PLEASE. THANK YOU AND AS ALWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

"It is time." Kiyo says walking into the cabin. They knew what he meant; there was no need for explanation. Today was a do or die situation, they would be fighting for their lives and the countries hope for freedom so there was no room for a mistake.

They nodded and went to their respective areas to get ready, Hinata throwing her jacket on and attaching her holster to her thigh while putting the sack on her back. Naruto changing his get up a little, he attack his forearm protectors (like the ones anbu uses), his mesh shirt then his sleeveless dark grey hoodies, his black sweat pants and lastly weapons holder and small tanto on his lower back. Kiyo was already ready so they headed to the main room to fetch the bridge builder and headed out to finish the bridge.

Kiyo and Tazuna walked together in the front with Hinata and Naruto walking behind them a few steps, the two students discussing different techniques and how to improve their weaknesses. They had grown closer over the passing week as they basically had to so they would survive Kiyo's training methods. While they weren't best friends because they were still on edge about the past but they were miles ahead of where they started. Naruto's control had grown more than anyone would have thought it was around a chunnins level and Hinata's reserve had grown as well. The two would be a force to be reckoned if they continued as they were. And as a side note because this was only known to Naruto and the Kyuubi but he now had a few new techniques ready for when they faces their opponents, they had worked out a system that would devastate their enemies.

They had reached the bridge with no problems or interruptions until at one point Naruto flinched due to a clone he had left at the house just in case some thugs tried something while they were gone. Well that's exactly what happened but the clone took care of them. The second he flinched Zabuza and his apprentice appear a few meters ahead of all jumped on guard.

"Give us the builder." Zabuza stated.

"Can't do that, sorry." Kiyo answered.

"You know that I'll have to kill you then, correct?" Zabuza said.

"Yep, Hinata guard the builder, Naruto you'll fight the girl." Kiyo said getting into his stance.

"No." Zabuza said getting everyone's attention. "Both of you will fight her; we will leave the builder alone until after we kill you, we have honor as well." Hinata and Naruto looked at Kiyo for confirmation to which we had no answer, he just studied Zabuza looking for any deception but before he could answer Naruto and Hinata were sent flying across the bridge by Haku. Kiyo went to defend his students but was stopped by Zabuza sword nearly cleaving him in half. "Do not question my honor you ass." Zabuza whispered as he bounced back and began the Hidden Mist technique and disappear from sight.

**WITH THE DUO:**

They both flipped and got into their stances back to back ready for Haku to come for them. She stood a few feet away from them and started to step backwards as ice pillars formed in a dome shaped around the two. They watched as she slid into one of the ice mirrors. Perplexed by the technique the momentarily let their guard down and paid for it as senbon needles embedded themselves in their legs. They jerked them out and jumped away as more of the needles flew at them. Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder then felt a powerful kick in his side sending him into one of the pillars not even leaving a crack in the ice but knocking the wind out of him. Hinata tried to attack then but watched as Haku disappeared into the closest ice block and a second later was punched in the back of the head and throwing across the dome skidding along the ground.

**WITH KIYO:**

The two fighters disappeared from sight the second their blades touched. Kiyo with his tanto and Zabuza with his cleaver. Over and over they clashed faster than anyone without a sharingan could follow. Zabuza using all of his strength to overpower the leaf jonin. Kiyo was toying with the missing nin. He didn't want to kill him but he was not going to allow him to interfere with his students fight and or get to the builder so throughout their fight Kiyo continued to match Zabuza move for move.

**WITH THE DUO:**

They stood in the middle of the dome back to back trying to anticipate where Haku would come from next. They also continued to get their asses handed to them. Haku would dash from mirror to mirror punching or kicking one or the other or pegging them with senbon. She was effectively wearing them down.

"Hinata, back to back and do not move, we need a minute to plan and at this rate she'll kill us before that can happen." Naruto ordered. She did as she was told and Naruto whispered as he did the appropriate hand signs, Earth wall Jutsu. Instead of the one wall that usually jumps up four rose around them as somewhat of a defense. Haku stayed in the ice watching them wondering what their up to. "Ok." They both whispered and began to enact their plan.

The walls dropped and Hinata stood there in the gentle fist ready to fend off anything. Haku watched her warily, where had the other one gone. "Where did your boyfriend go?" Haku asked attempting to stir the Hyuuga. A slight blush appeared but other than that the young girl sat there motionlessly. Haku attempted a few more times then gave up guessing that the boy had gone for help and hoped that girl could defend against her long enough for him to get their help. Well Haku would give him a surprise when he returned, a dead teammate. She dashed in for the kill from behind Hinata senbon needle posed to strike the killing blow. Then without warning she was stopped with the needle less than an inch from the Hyuuga's neck then her world went black.

**REPLAY:**

Hinata saw her coming thanks to the byakugan but needed to sell that she was completely oblivious to sell the plan. She hoped he would not choose this time to get back at her for his sensei's death. She almost reacted when the needle was an inch from her neck but finally Naruto had acted.

"Partial Head Hunter Jutsu." Naruto yelled as he grabbed Haku's feet and pulled her under the earth up to her knees with the rest of her body exposed. Hinata acted then finishing their plan; she spun around and began her assault on Haku's body with chakra filled strikes. This went on for a minute.

**PRESENT:**

As Hinata continued to strike Haku's body she noticed pieces of ice falling off then her entire body shattered into ice. Haku rested in one of the ice pillars needing to recover from the chakra she had to use to survive that onslaught. She mustered everything she could into one attempt to at least take one of them out then she would rest again until she could deal with the other. She began her plan and rained hell upon the still in shock Hinata. She switched threw every ice pillar and threw as many senbon as she could switching and doing the same throughout the entire dome. Thousands of needles rained down. Naruto saw that they were headed towards Hinata, and while he still held a grudge against her he would not allow for his teammate to die and thus he activated one of the systems he and the Kyuubi worked out. "Speed!" He yelled and moved faster than even the two jonin fighting outside were. He dashed to Hinata pulling her into a ball and covering her with his body as he took the full force of Haku's attack. Hinata looked up at Naruto and saw the life slipping from his eyes. Her eyes began to water.

"Why…?" She whispered barely able to contain herself. "Why would you do that after I killed your grampa."

Naruto coughed a little blood up on her jacket and muttered. "You didn't kill him… He chose his fate and I understand that, he could have killed your entire team in the span of a few seconds, he wanted me to get out and see the world on my own so he let me go." He coughed a little more. "I forgive you." He finished before collapsing beside her. She cried and she cried hard at the lost of a teammate, a friend and a beginning crush.

"Is the first time you've lost someone on the field?" Haku asked. "This is the ninja world, learn it and be ready because if you survive today you will see this kind of thing more than you would ever want to."

"Fuck you." Hinata said and got in to her pose. Solid, an unmoving yet graceful rock, eyes dried and she was ready to kick some ass.

"I am sorry you had to experience that but now it is your turn." Haku said as she began to dash from mirror to mirror looking for an opening to strike. When she thought she saw one she went for it only to have her attacking arm brushed aside and to become limp after five painfully precise strikes were delivered to it. She jumped back and became one with the closest ice pillar she could reach. Hinata settled back in her pose. They continued this dance for a while. Haku would strike and Hinata would dodge sometimes landing a few gentle touches leaving Haku more impaired with every strike.

**WITH NARUTO:**

"Naruto!" Yelled Kyu as she ran over to his motionless body. She send a surge of her chakra into her and whispered "Healing." He flinched and began to move a little. She did it again and he stirred a little more opening his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked still quite out of it.

"You're in your mindscape you idiot." Kyu said as she punched him over the head. "do not do that again, I thought you had died."

"Sorry, I just won't let a team member die Kyu, you know that. Besides you know you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Yeah whatever, anyways, it'll be a few minutes before I can have you up and moving again so Hinata will have to keep it up until I can get you back in there." Kyu said. Naruto nodded and laid still so Kyu could work and get him out there faster.

**WITH HINATA:**

The battle had continued you as it were. Haku could now only use one leg and arm and couldn't feel her entire left side. Haku went for her final strike knowing it was all in this one shot or not at all, she didn't have it in her to continue any longer. She went in and emotionless Hinata steadied herself for the final strike. Before either could make their move Naruto had grabbed both of Haku's arms. Both girl completely surprised Hinata almost broke down and Haku could only look into the previously dead boys violet eyes. She didn't even hear him as he said "Hell on Earth." Haku dropped to the floor screaming in agony as she saw with her own eyes the world around her engulf in flames and try as she might she couldn't put any of the flames that had caught her out. She dropped unconscious not being able to handle the heat anymore.

"What d-did you do?" Hinata asked.

"I put her under a genjutsu making her think she and the world around her was burning." Naruto answered and then almost blacked out from the pain when he was grabbed from behind. Hinata had hugged him and was crying. Then jumped away when she realized what she was doing.

"How?" She asked. He didn't need to ask what she meant. He lied though since she did not know about the Kyuubi.

"I activated a healing jutsu so that the second I took the hit I was already recovering, it put me in a death like trance so that it could heal me faster." Naruto said.

**WITH KIYO:**

He saw that it was time to finish up, his students were finished so now he would. "Hey Zabuza, I'm gonna take you two back to the leaf with me ok?" He said and this obviously through Zabuza way off which is when Kiyo made his move. Activating his rinnegan he enhanced his abilities and dashed into Zabuza punching him in three places almost simultaneously, under the arm, inside the thigh and in the throat. (If you didn't know, under the arm theres a huge pile of nerves and punching them just right overloads them and knocks a person out, inside the thigh kinda has the same deal and one of the biggest veins run there as well so it has a similar effect, and the punch to the throat, well that just hurts like hell, enough to knock a person out.)

After they laid the two together they heard a roaring sound and saw the large group of thugs with boss man right in front. Well they were all either left dead, unconscious or in the water a minute later. Gato being left alive so the villagers could devise a punishment for him and get their just rewards against him.

**AGAINT SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT LIKE I ALSO SAID IM EXTREMLY BUSY. HOPEFULLY ILL HAVE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY OUT SOON, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR A ONE SHOT LEMME KNOW THEM AND ILL GET THEM UP ASAP. ANYWAYS AS ALWAYS HOPED YOU ENJOY AND WILL CONTINUE ENJOY WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. **


End file.
